Whole New World
by DragoKnight
Summary: A wormhole sends Ash and Pikachu into the digital world during the fight with BlackwarGreymon. Will they be able to stop him? YolieAsh
1. Wormhole

**I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

**Ok this is the third and final time I'm posting this story. Flame me all you want this story is staying up for good.**

Ash Misty and Brock were walking along to Blackthorn City so Ash could get his eighth badge and go to the Silver Conference. They were walking along when suddenly the moronic trio Team Rocket appeared.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"What do you three want?" Ash asked annoyed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet twerp?" asked Jesse. "We want Pikachu." Replied James. "Yeah so hand him over." Meowth said. He then fires a rubber glove and grabs Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash yells. Team rocket gets in their Meowth balloon and starts to take off.

"Oh no you don't. Go Fortress!" yelled Brock. Fortress pops out of its pokeball ready to fight. "Use Rapid Spin!" Brock commanded. Fortress Spins super fast and pops the Meowth balloon. Pikachu falls out and Ash catches him. "Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash commanded. Pikachu shocks Team Rocket and they blast off.

"Now that they are gone let's get going." Said Misty. Everyone nodded and they continued on. They start to walk when suddenly a giant wormhole appears. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu blasts the wormhole but that only expands it. The wormhole sucks Ash and Pikachu in. "Ash! Pikachu!" Brock and Misty yell as they watch Ash and Pikachu disappear.

Where will Ash and Pikachu end up? find out next time on **Whole New World**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Welcome to digi world

**I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

Ash and Pikachu are traveling through a wormhole and have no clue where they are going. Suddenly they appear in some kind of battlefield. There are creatures flying around everywhere. They appear to be Pokemon but they are doing all kinds of stuff Pokemon can't. They look up and see a giant black creature with a red energy ball above his head.

"Terra Destroyer!" it yells. It throws the ball of energy right towards Ash and Pikachu. The attack is flying towards Ash and Pikachu it looks like it will hit when a girl swoops in on some red flying creature and saves him. Ash and Pikachu are so surprised by everything that happened they pass out.

A couple of hours later Ash wakes up to find himself in some kind of forest he gets up and walks around when some girl approaches him. "Hi I'm Yolie." the girl said. The girl looked like the same one that saved him. She wore glasses she had what appeared to be an orange helmet over her head. But it didn't cover her face and her purple hair flowed out the back. She also wore padded clothes from her waist down and had red pants on.

"I'm Ash." Ash stated. "Are you the one that saved me from that giant monster?" he asked. "Well actually my Digimon Hawkmon saved you. But you can thank me later." Yolie then winks at Ash. He just looks at her confused.

Ash looked down it appeared she had another one of those creatures. It kind of looked like an Indian bird it had red fur and had markings on his face. "Pleased to meet you." Hawkmon said. "It talked?!" Ash said in shock. "Yeah all Digimon can talk can't yours?" Yolie asked pointing at Pikachu. "What's a Digimon?" Ash asked confused.

So the Digidestined sat down and explained to Ash that he was in the digital world. Ash explained his world and they figured out that he was from another dimension. They told him all about the Digimon and BlackwarGreymon.

"So I'm in another dimension." Ash said trying to come to terms with that fact. "Yeah guess so." Davis replied. "So do you guys live in this world?" Ash asked. "Oh no we can travel to and from our world using our D3's." TK said showing it to Ash. "But Ash doesn't have a D3." Yolie replied.

Suddenly in a flash of light a D3 appears. "What is this?" Ash asked confused. "I have an idea say PokeArmor Energize." stated Kari. "PokeArmor Energize!" Ash yelled.

Suddenly a flash of light surrounds Pikachu and he grows about a foot. He is now on two feet and he is covered in white armor. He also wears a helmet. "Multimon the elements of power!" It yells. "Pikachu you can talk!" Ash replies in shock. "No Ash I'm not Pikachu I am Multimon. I use the digieggs of fire, thunder, and water to armor digivolve. I can only talk in this form." Multimon states. He suddenly turns back into Pikachu. "Armor digivolving requires a lot of strength you may need to train." said Kari. "Yeah." Ash replied looking down at Pikachu.

"I say we all go home." Cody suggested. Everyone agreed and they went back to the real world. So the Digidestined go home and appear in the computer room. Everyone starts to leave. Ash is about to leave when Yolie stops him.

"Ash you can stay at my place tonight." Yolie says smiling. Ash looks at Yolie and notices her different clothes. She is wearing a blue headband and a pink vest covering the top of a red dress. "Does Yolie like me or something?" Ash thought. He quickly dismissed the thought. "Ok." Ash replied.

**What will Yolie do to Ash at her apartment? Find out next time.**

**I just want to thank everyone for giving me a second chance at this fic. I promise you this will be much better. **

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Enter Yolie

**I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

Yolie and Ash are walking to her house and are getting compliments from everyone.

"What a cute couple." A man says. "Thanks." Yolie replies hugging Ash. Ash blushes. "But Yolie were not a" He starts. Yolie quickly puts her hand over his mouth. "They don't need to know that. I don't even have a boyfriend can't you pretend?" Yolie asks softly.

Ash thought about it. He was going to say no but Yolie gave him the most pathetic look. He was forced to say yes. "Ok" he replies. "Oh thank you so much." Yolie replies grabbing Ash's arm. They walk along and are suddenly approached by a photographer. "Can I take your picture?" he asked. "No" Ash said coldly. Yolie punched him in the stomach lightly. "Excuse my boyfriend. He can be a little shy. Of course you can take our picture." The photographer looked at Ash and Ash nodded.

The photographer takes the picture. But as he does Yolie gently slips her hand back and grabs Ash's butt. Ash doesn't seem to notice. "Thanks" the photographer says. He then leaves. They keep walking and eventually reach Yolie's apartment. "Ok were here can we stop pretending?" Ash asked embarrassed by everything that had happened. "Yeah sure." Yolie replied smirking to herself. They go inside. Yolie's parents work late so they'll be gone for hours. "My room is first door on the right." Yolie stated. Ash leaves. "Time to have some fun." Yolie said smiling.

Yolie goes in and sees Ash on her bed. She goes and sits on his lap. "Yolie what are you doing?" Ash asked. "Oh nothing." Yolie replied. She then leaned closer to him. Ash doesn't know what to say. A girl had never come this close to him before and he couldn't help but feel a tight not in his stomach. He had always felt this way every time he saw Yolie. "What's the matter Ash scared?" Yolie asked sweetly. Ash snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"Of course not." he replies. Truth is he was very scared. This was a whole new thing for him and he didn't know what to do. "Good" she replied gently putting her hands on his face. "Yolie what are you doing?" Ash asked blushing. Before Ash could ask anything else Yolie leaned forward and kissed him. Ash's eyes widened in shock. Yolie pushed forward and deepened the kiss. Ash was just about to give in when suddenly he got an e-mail on his D3. It was from TK. BlackwarGreymon was attacking and they needed help.

So they went into the digital world and found everyone knocked out. "Let's help them." Ash stated. Yolie nodded.

"PokeArmor Energize!" Ash yelled. "Multimon the elements of power." "DigiArmor Energize!" Yolie yelled. "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love."

They both charge forward and attack. "Thunder Pump!" Multimon yells. He shoots a blast of water charged with electricity at BlackwarGreymon. The attack does minimal damage and BlackwarGreymon knocks him out with a Terra Destroyer. Halsemon came up behind him and attacked. "Tempest Wing!" he shouted. BlackwarGreymon turned around and knocked him out as well. It looks like it is all over until

Terra Force

Ice Wolf Claw

Both attacks hit BlackwarGreymon instantly damaging him.

"I'll be back" he states and flies off. Yolie and Ash look up and see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon standing there. "You two ok?" WarGreymon asked. "Yeah we'll be ok." Ash replies. "Good. You two should go back and heal." MetalGarurumon replies. So Yolie and Ash go home and heal. Everyone is leaving the computer room. Ash is about to leave when Yolie stops him.

"Wait Ash I want to know. Did you like what you got back at my house?" Yolie asked.

**Will Ash confess his love for Yolie? Or will he break her heart? Find out next time.**

**Ok there is my daily update. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Birth of Gravitymon

**I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

"So Ash did you like what you got at my house?" Yolie asked again "Well Yolie the truth is I can't give you a straight answer right now." Ash said. "That thing you gave me last night was my first." Yolie looks at him shocked.

"Wow I can't believe it I gave Ash his first kiss. So that's why he was so nervous." Yolie thought. "So can I give you an answer tomorrow?" "Yeah sure. But where will you stay?" Yolie asked. "Cody said I could stay at his place." Ash replied. "Ok but keep this in mind while you're thinking." Yolie said sweetly. She walks up to him and kisses him passionately. Ash just blushes and is totally shocked. Yolie giggles at his reaction and leaves.

"This is going to take a while." Ash thought as he watched Yolie leave. That night Ash thinks long and hard about Yolie and makes a decision. The next morning Ash meets Yolie at school. It is early so no one is there.

"Well which is it? Yes or no." Yolie asked nervously. "I made my decision and the answer is yes." Ash replied smiling. "Do you mean it?" Yolie asked her reaction changing to excitement. Ash nods his head and Yolie kisses him. He kisses back and they stay like that for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Davis walks in. "Whoa! Get a room you two." He states looking at him. They at him blushing.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "BlackwarGreymon is attacking again. We need to get in there and take him out." He states. "Well next time knock!" Yolie yelled. "Yeah whatever." Davis replies.

So they go in the digital world and fight. Paildramon goes in and attacks first. "Desperado Blaster!" he yelled. He shot bullets at BlackwarGreymon and damaged him slightly. BlackwarGreymon looked angry and attacked. "Black Tornado!" He yelled. He spun really fast and charged right into Paildramon and turned him back into Wormmon and Veemon.

Multimon came up behind him and attacked. "Thunder Blast!" He yelled. He fired a beam of lightning and fire right at BlackwarGreymon. It singed his armor slightly but he still knocked Multimon back with a Terra Destroyer!

"What are we going to do? Our guys are getting creamed." Yolie stated worried. Ash came up to her. "Don't worry Yolie. We'll find a way." He smiled as he said that. Yolie just looked at him and hugged him. Ash had a way of making her feel good. "I wish we could help." Ash said out loud. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Multimon and Halsemon. "What is happening?" Yolie asked. "I don't know but I feel tingly all over." Multimon stated. Suddenly it happened.

"Multimon!" "Halsemon!" "DNA Digivolve to Gravitymon!"

**Will Gravitymon be strong enough to defeat BlackwarGreymon? Find out next time.**

**Sorry for this being so short. I tried to make it as long as I could without moving to quick. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Destiny stones

**I do not own Digimon or Pokemon**

Last time on **Whole New World** Ash finally admitted he liked Yolie. Then BlackwarGreymon attacked and all hope looked lost when suddenly Halsemon and Multimon DNA Digivolved into Gravitymon.

"Wow Gravitymon!" Ash said in shock. "They DNA Digivolved together." Yolie explained. "Yes Yolie I'm Gravitymon. Your love for Ash and determination to win helped create me. My special attack is Thunder Storm."

"So getting together with Yolie created a Digimon?" Ash asked confused. "Not just any Digimon _Our_ Digimon." Yolie said while smiling.

"You think that new Digimon can stop me?" BlackwarGreymon asked in anger. "Lets find out." Gravitymon said. He flew up and they started to battle.

BlackwarGreymon attacked with a Black Tornado but Gravitymon flew up and hit him with a Thunder Storm. Thunder flew from his body and hit BlackwarGreymon from all sides. BlackwarGreymon got seriously damaged and decided to finish the battle. "Terra Destroyer!" He yells. The attack goes straight towards Gravitymon it looks like it will hit him until he counters it. "Reflection Gate!" He shouts.

Suddenly a giant gate appears in front of the Terra Destroyer it opens and absorbs it then spits it back out right at BlackwarGreymon. He barely avoids the attack and decides to run. "You kids are a waste of time. I'll go destroy the Destiny Stones and find a worthy foe." He flies off.

"Alright we won!" Yolie shouted in joy. "Yeah but what are the Destiny Stones?" Ash asked curiously.

Everyone turns back into their rookie forms

"The Destiny Stones are the seven stones of power that keep the digital world together. If BlackwarGreymon destroys them we are all doomed!" Hawkmon explained. "Then we'll just have to stop him." Davis said. Everyone agrees and they get ready to go back home.

They are all about to go home when light surrounds Ash and Yolie's D3s their digi eggs appear and fuse into one. "What is that?!" Ash asked in shock. "That's the digi egg of destiny I thought it was just a myth. It is said only two people that are destined to be together can get this egg." replied Veemon.

Ash and Yolie's D3s fuse into one

"So I guess we only use one D3 now." Ash states. "I guess we were destined to be together Ash." Yolie replies as she walks up to Ash. "Guess so." Ash replies while grinning.

They start kissing. "Ok you two break it up we got to get home and prepare for BlackwarGreymon." TK stated.

That night everyone goes home and trains for the battle. Ash goes back to Yolie's house and sleeps.

**Please Review!!!**


	6. 1 down six to go

I do not own Digimon or Pokemon

Yolie couldn't sleep Ash was snoring so loud Digmon's Gold Rush couldn't wake him up. Yolie had only got three hours of sleep. She looked at her clock it said 7:45. One hour until she had to get up. Suddenly a evil smile crossed her lips.

"I know how to wake Ash up." she said smirking.

Yolie climbed off her bed and got on top of Ash. She leaned down and pressed her mouth onto Ash's. Then she blocked all his air holes and waited. Ash's eyes popped open and was shocked to see Yolie kissing him. Yolie removed her mouth.

"Morning Ash." Yolie said sweetly.

"Yolie why were you kissing me?" Ash asked confused.

"I wasn't kissing you I was trying to wake you up! You were snoring to loud." she yelled.

"Sorry." Ash replied laughing.

"Thats ok. If you want I can kiss you for real." Yolie replied leaning closer.

Before Ash could respond Yolie grabbed his face and gave him a long french kiss. Ash felt Yolie's tongue and was to shocked to respond.

"Did I surprise the great Pokemon Master?" Yolie asked satiffied with Ash's expression.

"A little" Ash replied grinning. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well now that your awake can you wake me up in one hour?" Yolie asked sleepily.

"Yeah sure." Ash replied.

Yolie climbs back into her bed and goes back to sleep. Ash just sits and stares at the wall waiting for a hour to pass.

In the Digimon world

BlackwarGreymon is flying around looking for the Destiny Stones.

"Where are the Destiny Stones?" he asked himself.

He spots one and approaches it. He is about to destroy it when a bunch of Knightmon appear and surround him.

"You wont get past us." they said ready to battle.

"We'll see." BlakckwarGreymon replied.

The Knightmon all charge BlackwarGreymon with their Berserk Sword. BlackwarGreymon dodges and launches a Terra Destroyer. The attack hits destroying the Knightmon and the Destiny Stone.

"Nice job BlackwarGreymon." a voice said.

BlackwarGreymon turns around and sees Arukenimon and Mummymon standing on a cliff above him.

"What do you two morons want?" he asked.

"Don't talk to Arukenimon like that! She made you and can as easily destroy you." Mummymon said angrily.

Yes so be quiet or I'll turn you back into a Control Spire." Arukenimon replied.

"We'll see about that. Terra Destroyer!" BlackwarGreymon launched the attack instantly destroying them.

"Now that their gone lets get back to work." he said as he flew off.

Meanwhile in the real world

10 hours have passed since the Destiny Stone was destroyed. the digidestined have all arrived at the computer room after school.

"Well it looks like BlackwarGreymon destroyed a Destiny Stone while we were in school. Davis stated.

"Yeah we'll have to cut him off at the second one and stop him." TK replied.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go! Kari said.

They open the D-Terminal and go into the digital world.

"Everyone prepare yourselves. Davis commanded.

"Right." everyone replied.

"Davis lets DNA Digivolve." Ken said

"Ok." Davis replied.

"Veemon Digivolve to XVeemon." Xveemon said.

"XVeemon" 

"Stingmon"

"DNA Digivolve to Paildramon" they both said.

"Armadillomon Digivolve." Cody commanded.

"Right" Armadillomon replied.

"Armadillomon Digivolve to Ankylomon." he said.

"Gatomon Digivolve." Kari said.

"Gatomon Digivolve to Angewoman!" she yelled. 

"Go Patamon." TK said.

"Patamon Digivolve to Angemon!" he yelled.

"Yolie ready?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Yolie replied.

"DNA Armor Energiz!" Yolie yelled.

"Multimon" 

"Halsemon"

"DNA Digivolve to Gravitymon!" they both yelled.

BlackwarGreymon appears 

"Don't get in my way." he said angrily

"Try and stop us." TK replied.

Please Review!!!


	7. Last line of defense

I do not own Digimon or Pokemon

"Ok group attack!" Davis commanded.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Spike Tail!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Thunder Storm!"

All five attacks made a direct hit on BlackwarGreymon. Smoke surrounded the battle field and no one could see anything. They thought they had defeated him when suddenly.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackwarGreymon yelled.

The Terra Destroyer is heading right towards the Destiny Stone. It is only inches away when TK gets enraged.

"No Angemon!" he yelled.

Suddenly TK's D3 starts to glow and a bright light surrounds Angemon. 

"Angemon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon." he said. 

"Wow he digivolved to mega." Yolie said amazed. 

"Yeah and not just any mega he became Seraphimon a celestial digimon. It is said that Seraphimon is one of the digital worlds most powerful Digimon. His attack is Seven Heavens." Angewoman explained.

"Destroy him!" TK yelled. 

"Seven Heavens." Seven little balls of energy appear. They form a circle and turn into a giant energy beam. The attack strikes the Terra Destroyer and throws it back at BlackwarGreymon

BlackwarGreymon kicks the attack back and demolishes the Destiny Stone. Suddenly a figure appears. He is trapped in chains and is trying to get free. The figure then dissapears.

"What was that?!" Kari asked.

"I don't know but the ground is starting to shake." Ash said.

The ground begins shaking and suddenly the whole area is collapsing. 

"Everyone quick get out!" Yolie commanded. 

Everyone escapes just as the area collapses.

"Boy that was close." Kari said relieved

"I can't believe it. I destroyed the Destiny Stone." TK said ashamed. 

"No you didn't TK. You didn't know BlackwarGreymon was going to reflect your attack." Kari replied.

"Yes I did. I got so caught up in my anger I forced Angemon to digivolve. I'm useless." TK said.

Kari slaps TK. "No you aren't quit beating your self up." she said.

TK was speechles.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that." Kari said sadly.

"No you did the right thing. Beating myself up will not solve anything. Thank you Kari." TK replied. 

"Any time." she said happily.

TK and Kari move closer together. Kari leans her head forward and is about to kiss TK when.

"Sorry to brake up your little moment but BlackwarGreymon is attacking again. We need to get going." Davis said mad.

Kari and TK back away blushing.

"Right." they both replied.

Please Review!!!


	8. Secret Weapon

I do not own Digimon or Pokemon

The digidestined tried constantly to stop BlackwarGreymon but couldn't. He destroyed Destiny Stone after Destiny Stone until there was one left. The digidestined decided to bring in their trump card.

"We need Omnimon." Davis said.

"What?!" Matt and Tai asked in shock. 

"Come on guys you saw what he did to Diaboromon on the internet." TK explained.

"Yeah but I don't know we should." Tai replied unsure.

"Why not Tai I mean we have to stop BlackwarGreymon at all costs. We might as well use everything we got. Matt said.

"Yeah but"

"Please." Kari cut him off begging.

"Ok fine." Tai said defeated.

"Ok then lets go!" Ash exclaimed.

The digidestined go into the digital world and prepare for one final showdown with BlackwarGreymon.

"Ok you guys ready?" Tai asked.

"Yeah"

"Lets demolish him"

"Ok then lets go." Matt said. 

"WarGreymon"

"MetalGarurumon." 

"DNA Digivolve to Omnimon."

"Ken lets go." Davis said.

"Right" Ken replied. 

"XVeemon"

"Stingmon"

"DNA Digivolve to Paildramon."

"DNA Armor Energize!!" Yolie yelled

"Multimon"

"Halsemon" 

"DNA Digivolve to Gravitymon."

BlackwarGreymon appears.

"I've already destroyed six Destiny Stones. What makes you think this battle will be different?

"Because now they have me." Omnimon said.

"Lets end this Terra Destroyer!" BlackwarGreymon yelled attacking.

"I don't think so. Dimension Gate!" Gravitymon replied.

Gravitymon absorbs the attack and shoots the attack right back at BlackwarGreymon. He avoids it barely avoids it. Ominmon hits him with a Supreme Cannon damaging him greatly. Paildramon then comes up behind him and fires a Desperato Blaster.

"I'm not beat yet." BlackwarGreymon said tired.

"Oh yes you are. Transcended Sword!" Omnimon replied.

A giant sword comes out of the WarGreymon head and it strikes BlackwarGreymon. The attack makes a direct hit destroying his armor and deleting him. Since he is a Control Spire Digimon he causes a big explosion. It seems he was created with a giant bomb set to destroy anything in its path. The Digimon get out of the way but the Destiny Stone is destroyed.

"Oh no." Omnimon said in shock. 

"Were doomed." Armadillomon replied.

The stone is destroyed but instead of destruction a bright light emits and a creature appears.

"Hello I'm Azulongmon. I'm a Celsetial Digimon." The creature said.

Please Review!!! 


	9. Redhaired devil

I do not own Pokemon or Digimon

"Hello I'm Azulongmon." it said again

"Back away I wont let you hurt these kids." Omnimon said ready to fight.

"I'm not here to harm you." Azulongmon said calmly.

"You aren't?" Paildramon asked.

Everyone de digivolves

"If you're not here to hurt us then why are you here?" Patamon asked.

"I came here to warn and thank you. The Destiny Stones don't really destroy the digital world. That's just a rumor everyone started to scare them." Azulongmon explained.

"Then why were you trapped in the Destiny Stones?" Hawkmon asked. 

"The Dark Masters trapped me in them when they invaded the digital world. I have just been waiting for someone to free me." he explained.

"Those Dark Masters were real creeps." Tai said angrily.

"You said you came to warn us. About what?" Matt asked.

"BlackwarGreymon may be destroyed but you still have one enemy left." Azulongmon stated. 

"Who?" Ash asked.

"All I can say is beware of the devil with red hair." Azulongmon stated.

"Devil with red hair. Who could that be?" Yolie asked.

"That is all I can say. Good bye and good luck." Azulongmon dissapeared.

"Well until this red-haired devil appears I say we rest and prepare." Cody stated.

So the digidestined go home and prepare for the upcoming battle.

The next day everyone meets at school.

"I got a tip that the red-haired devil is said to appear somewhere deep in the digital world. So lets go." TK said.

Everyone goes into the digital world. Ash is about to leave when Yolie stops Ash.

"Ash I just wanted to say that no matter what we will get through this." Yolie said and then kissed him.

"With motivation like that we can't lose." Ash said dazed.

"Lets go" Yolie said giggling.

They go in the digital world 

The digi destined go through until they find a girl. She has red hair a yellow shirt blue short shorts and a wierd creature in her hands.

"No the devil is ..... Misty!!!" Ash exclaimed.

Please Review!!!


	10. Final battle

I do not own Pokemon or Digimon

"The red-haired devil is Misty?" Ash asked.

"Ash you know this tooth-pick?" Yolie asked annoyed.

"Hey who has purple hair anyway?" Misty asked.

"Tooth-Pick!!!"

"Purple!!!" 

"Misty why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I came to take you home come on." Misty replied.

"No Ash is staying with me." Yolie said angrily.

"Shut it." Misty replied.

"Misty Yolie's right. I love her and I'm staying here."

"But what about your Pokemon Journey and your mom?" Misty asked.

"My mom can move out here. I'll start a new journey here." Ash replied. 

"If you won't come I'll take you by force. Go Politoad,Goldeen,Corsola,Staryu,Psyduck!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yeah DNA Armor Energize!" Yolie replied.

"Multimon" 

"Halsemon"

"DNA Digivolve to Gravitymon"

"Thunder Storm!" Gravitymon fries all of Misty's Pokemon.

Psyduck gets a head ache and uses confusion on Yolie.

"Yolie!!" Ash yelled.

Ash's D3 starts to glow.

"Gravitymon Digivolve to Naturemon!" 

"I'm Naturemon the digivolution of Gravitymon. My special attack is Nature Beam."

"Go Naturemon!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Psyduck Confusion!" Misty ordered. 

"Not this time. Vine Grab!" Vines fly out of the ground and grabs Psyduck

"Nature Beam!" The sky,ocean and trees form into one giant beam.

The attack hits Misty and blasts her back to the Pokemon world.

"It looks like I'm blasting off." Misty said sadly.

"Psyduck?" Psyduck asked confused as ever.

"We did it!" Ash yelled happily.

"Yolie are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" Yolie asked.

"Gravitymon digivolved to save you." Ash explained.

"So that means Pikachu helped then." Yolie stated. She looked down and saw the little mouse at her feet. She picked him up hugged him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Pikachu" she said sweetly. Pikachu blushed and sighed. Yolie giggled and put him down. Yolie grabbed Ash and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Ash." She said sweetly. "Any time" Ash said happily.

The End

**You can guess how it ended. They got married had kids and all that other stuff that happened at the end of Season 2.**

**Please Review!!!**


	11. Authors Note

**A few people have asked me to post one of the other versions of this story that have been up in the past. I'm sorry but I couldn't even if I wanted to. My computer got a virus and I lost all of my files including the other versions. I only got this one up because I had it saved in my E-mail.**

**Sorry**


End file.
